Johnny 13
Johnny 13 is a classic '50s biker with bad luck. His shadow, which has a life of its own, spreads this luck to others. He has a girlfriend, Kitty; his main motivation is to be left alone with him. However, when he starts getting bored, his shadow starts causing trouble, and Danny starts to get in his way. His shadow is very brutal, although it is easily subdued by light. He is voiced by William Baldwin of Flatliners and Virus, who is also the real-life husband of Chynna Phillips (the voice of Kitty). Appearance & History Johnny 13 first appeared in ''13'', when he and his girlfriend Kitty attempted to escape the Ghost Zone. Kitty was unable to maintain her form in the real world after the portal door closed on her and needed someone to wear her clothes (a jacket, scarf and ring imbued with her essence) so that she would be able to reform around them and switch places. Unfortunately, Johnny picked Jazz Fenton to be his girlfriend's host. He nearly succeeds, but Danny was able to stop the body transfer by pulling the ring off his sister's finger at the last minute. Johnny is captured and sent back through the portal. it might be possible that he and kitty died in a motercycle death. In "Lucky in Love", Johnny steals a device from the Fentons that generates a ghost portal and modifies it into his bike. He then escapes back to Amity Park taking Kitty with him. However, Johnny's leering with the other girls led Kitty to abandon him, overshadow Paulina, and love Danny (who is surprised, delighted and completely oblivious to her true identity) so Johnny would feel jealous. When Danny finds out, he asks Johnny to stage a battle with him and intentionally lose so that Kitty can see her former boyfriend as a stud, so that they can both return to the Ghost Zone. Later, in Reign Storm Johnny and his shadow escaped the Ghost Zone with other ghosts when Pariah Dark was released from the sarcophagos of forever sleep. In The Ultimate Enemy, an alternate future Johnny is crippled after Dark Danny injures him and is forced to stay in a wheelchair. Johnny still has his shadow and Kitty at his side, but his shadow's usually busy pushing Johnny's wheelchair and Kitty's too elderly to fight. In The Fright Before Christmas, Johnny appears along with many of the ghosts that Danny had faced in previous episodes, and in light of the Christmas truce, helps Danny save Christmas. He later appears in Girls' Night Out, where Kitty has again split with him due to his womanizing attitude and love for his motorbike; she uses her kissing powers on him, causing him to disappear (only to reappear later when Maddie, Sam and Jazz undo the effects of the kiss to restore all men to Amity Park). His most recent outing has him helping Danny, Skulker and Youngblood block an ecto-missile the Guys in White plan on firing into the Ghost Zone during the events of Livin' Large. Johnny's final appearance (alongside Shadow and Kitty) is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". He's first seen terrorizing Dash and Kwan in the halls of Casper High. All three then assist in saving the Earth. Johnny once mentioned that he and Kitty were made for each other. This could mean that the two of them died at the same time (most likely from a motorcycle accident) and emerged in the Ghost Zone together, bonding them in death forever (which also alludes to the devoted marria Powers and weakness Johnny has ghost powers (invisibility, overshadowing, flight, and intangibility), but Johnny usually prefers to cause mayhem on his bike which can fire blasts from its headlight. His main ability is to summon his shadow to stop his enemies. He however cannot do much without his Shadow and is always sidetracked by other girls. Shadow, meanwhile, has two primary weaknesses: bright lights, which cause it to disintegrate, and water, which reduces it to a puddle of black slime. Shadow Revealed in "13", "Shadow" is the source of Johnny 13's powers. It has its own will but, at the same time, obeys its master's every command. It has the power to spontaneously cause events of bad-luck, as well as hide and pose in shadows. Its main weakness is light, but it can also be affected by water. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts